It's All About Blood : Unseen Stories
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Spin-off de ma série principale It's All About Blood. Principalement focalisée sur les OC, ce qu'ils font en coulisses, et aussi leurs histoires personnelles !
1. Demande d'aide

**It's All About Blood : Unseen Stories**

Perséphone roula sur le côté et tendit le bras. Sa main ne rencontra que du matelas froid. La déesse ouvrit ses yeux bruns.

Le soleil entrait à flots par la grande baie vitrée, faisant étinceler le carrelage blanc du sol et conférant un lustre satiné à la peinture gris perle et blanc crème des murs ainsi qu'à l'acajou des mobiliers. Sur la table de nuit reposait une petite note soigneusement pliée. Perséphone s'assit en repoussant les couvertures et s'en empara.

_Ma chérie,_

_Zeus m'a fait savoir qu'il ne voyait pas d'un bon œil mon retour sur Terre en dehors de l'horaire habituel. Je reviendrais le plus vite possible et j'espère que tu me pardonneras de t'avoir fait faux bond ce matin._

_Ton époux qui t'aime jour et nuit._

La déesse sentit un sourire se former sur ses lèvres. En épousant le Dieu des Enfers, elle avait réellement gagné le grand prix de la vie. Combien de femmes pouvaient se vanter d'avoir un mari sérieux, riche et toujours aussi attentionné et amoureux qu'au premier jour ? Dans le cas d'Hadès, c'était d'autant plus notable étant donné qu'ils étaient mariés depuis plus de six mille ans.

Elle reposa le papier et se leva, exposant son corps nu à l'air frais de la journée. Elle ne portait jamais rien pour aller au lit. Enfin, sauf pour les occasions particulières… Tous les couples adoraient pimenter leur vie intime.

Alors ce matin, c'était quartier libre ? Un bain brûlant, ce serait une bonne façon de se réveiller. Suivi d'un petit déjeuner qui aurait fait cauchemarder un diététicien. Et après, peut-être qu'elle irait plancher sur la décoration de jardin commandée par ce gros humain suant… comment s'appelait-il déjà ?

Elle avait terminé de se savonner lorsque la femme de chambre humaine qu'elle avait engagée pénétra dans la salle de bains.

« Madame ? Un jeune homme s'est présenté à la porte et demande à vous parler ? »

Perséphone haussa un sourcil.

« Ah oui ? A-t'il dit qui il était ? »

« Il dit s'appeler Dennis et que c'est son père qui vous a présentée à Monsieur… »

Dionysos. Les sourcils de la jeune femme atteignirent presque la ligne de ses cheveux. Que venait-il faire ici ? Quand on connaissait sa répulsion notoire pour tout ce qui touchait à la famille, une telle conduite était pour le moins surprenante.

Elle se leva et sortit de la baignoire.

« Fais-le entrer dans le salon, veux-tu ? »

« Comme vous voudrez, Madame. »

Pensive, Perséphone jeta son peignoir sur ses épaules, nouant la ceinture à la va-vite, et retira de ses cheveux la pince-crocodile qu'elle avait utilisée pour les empêcher de tomber dans l'eau.

D'accord, elle était la seule de la famille que son neveu jugeait digne de son attention, mais pourquoi venir ? Quand ils se retrouvaient face-à-face, c'était par pure coïncidence. Non, il y avait anguille sous roche, et grosse.

D'un pas décidé, elle se rendit au salon. Dionysos se leva à son arrivée dans la pièce.

« Oh, pas tant de formalité » protesta-elle. « Je suis ta tante, je te le rappelle. »

« Et tu es aussi la maîtresse de maison » lui répliqua le jeune homme en lui saisissant délicatement la main pour l'effleurer de ses lèvres.

Perséphone sentit un sourire pointer sur son visage. Si le dieu de l'ivresse savait à quel point il ressemblait à son oncle, il en ferait sans aucun doute des convulsions de rage.

« Bon, ça suffit avec les flatteries » fit-elle jovialement.

« Mais tu les mérites » rétorqua son interlocuteur avec l'air de s'amuser comme un petit fou.

Elle lui asséna une calotte sur le côté de la tête.

« Assis » ordonna-t-elle en lui désignant le canapé qu'il avait quitté.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le sofa en face de lui et replia les jambes, juste au moment où la femme de chambre arrivait avec un plateau petit-déjeuner qu'elle posa sur la table basse avant de s'éclipser.

« Alors » fit Perséphone en se penchant pour s'emparer d'une biscotte, « je t'écoute. »

Dionysos posa les mains à plat sur ses cuisses.

« J'aurais besoin de ton aide pour retrouver quelque chose. »

La déesse le considéra platement.

« Quelque chose d'important ? »

« Très. »

« Quelque chose de précieux ? »

« Aussi. »

La jeune femme eut un sourire de requin qui voit un plongeur aveuglé par son masque lui foncer dessus.

« On dirait que ça progresse avec ta jolie Viking » commenta-elle nonchalamment.

Il sursauta et la regarda comme s'il venait de lui pousser deux têtes supplémentaires dans le plus pur style Cerbère.

« Cela n'a rien à voir » bafouilla-t-il dignement, une coloration rose se répandant sur ses joues d'humain.

« Tu es sûr ? » insista la déesse, pas décidée à lâcher un morceau si prometteur.

« Je cherche le Colt » dévoila brusquement le jeune homme. « Est-ce que tu peux m'aider, oui ou non ? »

Perséphone se renversa en arrière.

« Là, tu me surprends » murmura-t-elle. « Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à cette chose ? »

Inutile d'exiger des précisions : toutes les créatures surnaturelles connaissaient la légende du Colt – l'arme ultime créée par Samuel Colt. L'arme capable de tuer tout et n'importe quoi, tant qu'il y avait un corps tangible sur lequel tirer. L'arme que tout le monde croyait perdue, jusqu'à sa réapparition puis sa seconde disparition.

« J'imagine que ça ne te plaît pas trop d'avoir été obligée de quitter les Asphodèles ? » glissa Dionysos.

Le visage de la déesse se ferma.

« En effet » reconnut-elle d'une voix soigneusement inexpressive.

« Et que dirais-tu de voir le responsable de cet état des choses… recevoir ce qu'il mérite ? »

Perséphone n'était pas stupide.

« Grâce au Colt ? »

« Grâce au Colt » confirma son interlocuteur.

Elle émit un sifflement surpris.

« Nous parlons d'un Archange déchu, je te le rappelle. Au moins aussi puissant que les Trois Grands. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Tant qu'on n'essaie pas, on ne saura pas si ça marche » déclara-t-il.

Perséphone croqua dans sa biscotte.

« Et pour essayer… il faut le Colt. »

« C'est ça. »

Elle sourit.

« On a un accord. »


	2. Révélation

Le soleil dardait impitoyablement ses rayons brûlants sur la petite bicoque crétoise, trônant parmi les vignes et les figuiers noueux. Une silhouette en long chiton jaune marchait entre les rangées d'arbrisseaux alourdis de grappes encore vertes, mais qui fonçaient sous l'effet de la chaleur.

« Dionysos ! Dionysos, où es-tu passé ? »

Un frissonnement dans les branches d'un figuier proche fit lever la tête à la femme. Elle s'avança jusqu'à pouvoir regarder derrière le paravent feuillu.

« Descends tout de suite, Dionysos » ordonna-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches.

Perché sur sa branche, le gamin brun écarta péniblement les paupières et baissa les yeux vers sa mère, lequel le fixait de ses immenses yeux aussi noirs qu'un ciel d'orage.

« Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu dors dans les arbres » soupira-t-elle. « Et si tu tombes, hein ? »

L'enfant adressa à l'auteure de ses jours un sourire penaud, tout scintillant de dents de lait.

« C'est la chaleur qui m'endort » déclara-t-il.

Sémélé roula des yeux.

« Descends, tu m'entends ? C'est bientôt l'heure du déjeuner et après, il faut que tu m'aides avec ma toile. Tu auras bien le temps de faire la sieste plus tard. »

« Oh ! Encore un peu » supplia le môme en prenant sa moue la plus triste.

« Descends ou je viens te chercher ! »

« S'il te plaît ! »

La mère leva dramatiquement les bras au ciel.

« Je vais servir la purée de pois chiches et je reviens. Si à ce moment, tu es encore perché, tu le sentiras passer ! » menaça-t-elle avant de repartir vers la maison.

Dionysos fit la grimace avant de refermer les yeux. Il n'y pouvait rien si la canicule l'engourdissait, tout de même ! Zut… il n'arrivait plus à rouvrir les yeux… Et la branche sur laquelle il se trouvait semblait si confortable…

Il posa la tête contre l'écorce et soupira. N'importe comment, Sémélé n'oserait jamais le disputer, elle aboyait toujours plus fort qu'elle ne mordait, il pouvait bien…

Il s'amollit contre la branche.

* * *

Dionysos se réveilla avec un sursaut. Le temps avait fraîchi sans crier gare, et ça ne manquait jamais de le tirer du sommeil.

Oh non. Quelle heure était-il ? Maman allait le tuer ! Bon, d'accord, peut-être pas. Mais elle allait crier, ça oui. Crotte de bique et crotte de bique.

Le gamin dégringola de sa branche, se réceptionna sur le flanc, se releva en grimaçant et courut à toutes jambes vers la maison dont il ouvrit la porte à la volée.

Il s'immobilisa net devant la scène s'offrant à ses yeux.

Sémélé gisait par terre, la poitrine ouverte, exposant à l'air libre des côtes couvertes d'un sang foncé comme le vin qu'elle vendait au marché. Accroupie au-dessus d'elle, une dame vêtue d'un châle à frange dorée sur un péplos pourpre mâchonnait quelque chose, la bouche maculée de rouge.

L'inconnue s'arrêta de mastiquer et tourna la tête vers lui. Sa bouche maquillée du sang de Sémélé esquissa un sourire.

« Te voilà donc… beau-fils. »

La porte se referma brutalement dans le dos de Dionysos, expédiant le gamin par terre. En deux pas, la femme était sur lui, le saisissant par le tissu de sa tunique pour le relever. L'enfant faillit hurler : elle avait refermé la main sur son épaule avec une telle force qu'elle lui avait sans doute cassé l'omoplate.

Il la regarda avec effroi. Elle souriait toujours.

« N'aie pas peur » lui dit-elle gentiment. « Tu as bien eu sept ans il y a deux jours ? »

Muet de frousse, le mioche hocha la tête.

« Et bien, je suis venue t'apporter un cadeau. La mort. »

Elle avança la main, enserrant son cou…

Un coup de tonnerre violent retentit à l'extérieur, déconcentrant la femme. Dionysos s'arracha aussitôt à son étreinte et courut se réfugier près de la grande jatte utilisée comme fourre-tout par sa mère – est-ce que ça serait suffisant pour assommer son agresseuse ?

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et un homme entra, l'air assez contrarié, des étincelles dansant au bout de ses doigts.

« Héra » gronda-t-il d'un air mécontent. « Tu as _encore _recommencé. »

La femme se tendit.

« Comme _toi_ » cracha-t-elle. « C'est _moi _ta femme ! Et tu persistes à semer des bâtards partout ! »

« A qui la faute, si je cherche une compagnie agréable pour chauffer mon lit ! »

« Ne rejette pas ça sur _moi _! Je ne t'ai jamais déshonoré comme tu me déshonores ! Et tu te prétends mon mari ? Je te hais ! »

« Hais-moi si tu veux, mais ne touche pas au garçon. Il a peut-être les veines souillées de sang mortel, mais il reste mon fils. »

A ces mots, la femme poussa un cri de furie, frappa violemment l'homme et sortit en courant. L'homme grogna et la suivit.

Resté seul, Dionysos n'avait plus aucun moyen d'ignorer l'affreux spectacle étalé sur le sol.

« Maman ? »

Sémélé avait les yeux vitreux et la bouche ouverte dans un râle d'agonie. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être sa mère, ce masque grotesque sur lequel on lisait la souffrance. Sa mère était belle comme une fleur à l'apogée de sa floraison.

Sa mère n'était pas… n'était pas un cadavre abandonné par terre dans une posture indigne, partiellement dévoré, baignant dans son propre sang et dans la pisse relâchée par sa vessie à l'heure de la mort.

Dionysos sentait le sang cogner à ses tempes. L'odeur métallique lui bouchait le nez, lui imbibait la bouche, lui tapissait la gorge. Il n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose qu'à… à cette chose par terre, devant lui.

A cette chose laissée par la femme – Héra ? Non, impossible. Parce que si c'était bien l'Héra à laquelle il pensait, ça voulait dire que l'homme… l'homme qu'elle avait accusé d'engendrer des bâtards à droite et à gauche était…

Non. _Non. _Les mots tournaient silencieusement dans l'atmosphère imbibée de sang, dans l'esprit du garçon qui sentait sa raison lui échapper.

Une dernière pensée cohérente se forma avant qu'il ne vole irrémédiablement en éclats.

_Ils me le paieront._


	3. Then She Appeared

**Then She Appeared**

L'ennui avec les boîtes de nuit, songea Hel, c'était l'odeur prégnante de transpiration. Mélangez ça aux vapeurs d'alcool et aux relents de phéromone bouillants dégagés par la masse humaine, et même une déesse des morts – habituée aux fumets de décomposition – était prête à vomir.

Et pourtant, on était dans les années 60. A Londres, supposé être l'un des piliers culturels de la planète. Vraiment, il y avait de quoi déprimer.

Hel promena un regard vaguement méprisant et empreint de pitié sur les bipèdes occupés à flirter, s'embrasser, danser ou se soûler et porta sa cigarette à ses lèvres.

* * *

Beaucoup des divins tenaient Dionysos pour un solitaire qui détestait avoir de la compagnie. Ceci était absolument faux ; il ne cherchait tout simplement pas de compagnie parmi les divers panthéons. Il la cherchait parmi les humains.

Une idée totalement horrifiante aux yeux des dieux : pourquoi _donc _aller flâner en compagnie de son futur dîner ?

Pour sa part, Dionysos répondait qu'il s'en foutait puisqu'il n'était pas un dieu. Bon, d'accord, à moitié un dieu, mais à moitié seulement. Donc, ce n'était pas sa règle. Et ensuite, les mortels étaient bien trop marrants.

Il avait donc décidé d'aller s'encanailler dans un des trous de Londres. Enfin, s'encanailler… bien trop gentillette pour ça, l'ambiance. Où étaient passées les orgies d'autrefois ?

Dionysos hésitait à pimenter les choses. Il en était capable : n'était-il pas le dieu de l'ivresse et de la transe rituelle ? Une impulsion ou deux chez le bon fêtard…

Non. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. C'était une conduite de _dieu_.

Il porta son martini à ses lèvres et le vida d'un trait avant de reposer brusquement le verre sur sa table, s'attirant un sifflement réprobateur de la part d'une table voisine. Grimaçant vaguement, il tourna la tête pour voir la tête du bien-pensant.

Une tache blanche accrocha le coin de son regard, près du comptoir. Il fronça les sourcils.

Une fille. Les cheveux blond platiné – décidément, les femmes et les teintures – empilés sur le haut du crâne, style _beehive_. Une robe jaune sans manches s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse, imprimée de fleurs et d'espèce de lianes bleues dessinant des spirales. Des pieds nus dont les orteils agrippaient la barre d'acier reliant les pattes de son tabouret, tandis que des tongs à semelle compensée gisaient négligemment par terre.

Dionysos songea machinalement qu'elle avait un cul du tonnerre. Le genre qui aurait poussé les Grecs de l'Antiquité à lancer minimum une douzaine de vaisseaux sur la mer – cela dit, il fallait voir si le reste en valait la peine. C'était toujours comme ça avec les canons, il y avait forcément un truc qui clochait.

L'orchestre ralentit, signe qu'une nouvelle chanson allait passer. Le demi-dieu hésita : est-ce qu'il était suffisamment déprimé pour inviter une mortelle à danser et – peut-être – tomber dans son lit ? Il y avait un bail qu'il n'avait pas pris un peu de plaisir…

Il entendit la fille soupirer. Une bouffée de fumée bleutée s'éleva au-dessus d'elle.

La chaise du jeune homme grinça dangereusement lorsqu'il se leva.

* * *

Hel était si occupée à ruminer de mornes pensées qu'elle faillit ne pas remarquer la main qui se posa sur son épaule.

« Tu danses, trésor ? »

Oh, magnifique. Encore un de ces stupides mâles tout bouffis de leur propre importance. Si encore ils se lavaient les cheveux…

Elle fit pivoter sa tête sur son cou, ouvrant la bouche pour envoyer le petit emmerdeur se faire foutre…

Et son regard bleu entra en collision avec un regard noir.

Il n'est pas tout à fait exact que les dieux savent toujours quand l'un de leurs semblables se trouve dans les parages. Mais deux dieux parviennent toujours à se reconnaître dès qu'ils se regardent dans les yeux. Les yeux ne trompent pas.

Dans le cas de Dionysos et Hel, il n'y eut pas seulement identification. Il y eut aussi quelque chose auquel ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'attendaient.

Quelque chose qui réduisit subitement le monde extérieur au rang de décor de théâtre en papier mâché qui se troue dès qu'on souffle dessus.

« Quel panthéon ? » parvint à articuler la jeune femme dès qu'elle eut délogé sa voix du fond de sa gorge.

En temps normal, Dionysos aurait protesté qu'il n'appartenait à aucun panthéon. Il ne réussit qu'à répondre :

« Olympien. »

Hel voulut répondre _ah bon_. A la place, elle laissa tomber sa cigarette par terre et se leva, sans prendre la peine de réenfiler ses chaussures.

« On y va ? »

Il lui posa la main sur la taille et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse.

L'orchestre attaqua du Frank Sinatra.

_If her voice is a song and her walk is a dance_

_And if her laugh is warm and free_

Il la serrait trop contre lui, elle pouvait sentir ses seins s'écraser contre sa veste en cuir. Et il ne faisait pas attention où il mettait les pieds. Ce serait un miracle si ses orteils ne finissaient pas en compote à la fin de la danse.

_If the glow in her eyes and the light in her smile_

_Could charm a bird right off a tree_

Elle empestait la cigarette, au point qu'il en avait la nausée. Et le mascara ne lui allait pas ; elle avait le teint trop pâle, ça lui donnait une allure bizarre, comme si un soupirant hargneux lui avait mis deux cocards.

_She'll have a sweet simple appeal_

_That wins my affection_

Elle posa les mains sur ses épaules.

_She'll be the kind who'll make me feel_

Il la souleva sans effort.

_But she needs my protection_

Elle sentit à peine ses pieds reprendre contact avec le carrelage froid, trop occupée à garder ses yeux plantés dans les siens. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'on pouvait avoir les yeux aussi noirs…

_If the sight of her face and the touch of her hand_

Il n'en revenait pas qu'elle ait des yeux aussi bleus. Pour un peu, on aurait cru qu'ils étincelaient comme des étoiles dans la pénombre enfumée de la salle.

_Can make me happy as can be_

_If my heart says "Come in, darling where have you been?"_

Elle fit descendre une de ses mains pour la poser sur la taille de son partenaire, presque en une longue caresse.

_She's the right girl for me_

Il fit remonter l'une de ses mains de la taille de la fille pour la poser sur sa joue blême.

_If the sight of her face and the touch of her hand_

_Can make me happy as can be_

Elle eut un frisson et se laissa aller tout contre lui. La main bronzée passa de la joue à l'arrière de la tête blonde.

_She's the right girl for me_

Ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés du regard pendant toute la chanson.

_She's the right girl for me_

L'orchestre s'arrêta dans un gémissement de cordes. Elle se raidit de tout son corps et s'écarta, ses yeux incandescents braqués sur le garçon.

Il fit mine de tendre la main vers elle. Elle recula d'un pas.

Un instant resta suspendu dans l'air saturé de musique.

Elle finit par entrouvrir les lèvres.

« Hela Lokadottir. »

Il plissa légèrement les yeux et répondit :

« Dionysos Erikryptos. »

Un bref sourire voleta sur le visage de la fille avant qu'elle ne tourne le dos et disparaisse dans la foule.

**Then She Appeared - chanson de XTC**

**The Right Girl For Me - chanson de Frank Sinatra**


	4. Chasse aux sorcières

Elle sentait l'air déchirer ses poumons à chacune de ses inspirations. Des cailloux s'étaient enfoncés dans la plante de ses pieds, et ses bras avaient été recouverts d'égratignures par les branches saillissant des troncs d'arbres. Elle courait depuis l'aube, elle n'en pouvait plus et derrière elle, les aboiements gagnaient du terrain.

Elle pouvait encore leur échapper, si elle jetait le fardeau enroulé dans une couverture brodée qu'elle serrait de toutes ses forces : ses poursuivants s'empresseraient de s'en emparer et elle serait allégée.

Baissant les yeux sur la petite frimousse coiffée d'une touffe blonde qui émergeait du paquet, Angrboda serra les dents. Jamais. Jamais. Purement et simplement, _jamais_.

Mais elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps…

Le grand pin se dressait près de la pierre mouchetée aussi fièrement qu'au premier jour. La sorcière leva la tête, espérant à moitié voir une pie sur l'une des branches. Mais il n'y en avait pas. Son amant ne viendrait pas à temps pour l'aider à s'échapper.

Mais il viendrait chercher sa fille.

Elle bondit le plus haut qu'elle put et réussit à attraper la branche la plus basse. Tirant sur son bras, elle se hissa à la force du poignet et plaqua la plante des pieds contre le tronc, ce qui lui fournit un appui suffisant pour se retrouver à califourchon sur la branche.

Le bébé soupira alors qu'elle la coinçait à la bifurcation de deux branches robustes. Ravalant son envie de pleurer, Angrboda se permit d'effleurer le petit front de ses lèvres avant de sauter de son perchoir.

La douleur fulgura dans sa cheville. Non ! Il fallait qu'elle emmène la meute loin du pin ! Si jamais l'un des chasseurs levait le nez…

En gémissant, elle boitilla du plus vite qu'elle pût vers l'extrémité de la clairière. Trop tard. Les molosses l'avaient rattrapée.

Elle manqua hurler lorsqu'un des dogues bondit sur son dos et la fit tomber au sol, faisant entrer son menton en collision avec une pierre. Un goût de sang lui remplit la bouche et elle sut qu'elle s'était mordu l'intérieur de la joue.

Les hommes ne tardèrent pas à arriver sur les lieux, le souffle court, les yeux exorbités comme des poissons sortis de l'eau. Ils puaient la transpiration et l'alcool rance. L'un d'eux, habillé d'une veste décorée, s'avança et empoigna la sorcière par ses longs cheveux noirs.

« Où tu l'as cachée ? » siffla-t-il.

Angrboda se contenta de le regarder. Elle n'osait plus respirer. Un coup de poing lui brisa le nez et fit exploser des étincelles indigo dans son champ de vision.

« Où tu l'as cachée ? » répéta l'homme en hurlant.

Elle avala sa salive. Que personne ne pense à regarder en l'air, par pitié.

L'homme levait à nouveau le poing quand un de ses comparses l'arrêta.

« Tu es fou ? Imagine qu'elle te jette une malédiction ? »

L'autre se renfrogna.

« J'ai été baptisé. Elle ne peut rien contre moi. »

Les chasseurs grimacèrent avec un bel ensemble.

« Tu veux tenter le sort ? » répliqua un troisième qui évitait soigneusement de regarder dans la direction d'Angrboda – elle le connaissait, elle avait utilisé les herbes et invoqué les dieux pour sa femme malade d'avoir accouché pour la troisième fois.

Le meneur hésita. Angrboda jugea le moment opportun pour s'évanouir.

* * *

Sa tête pulsait désagréablement lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits. L'origine de la pulsation s'expliqua lorsqu'elle sentit un poing entrer en contact avec sa pommette.

« Réveille-toi, l'idolâtre » ordonna une haleine viandée.

Un coup de pied dans son estomac. Elle écarta les paupières.

Le soleil luisait dans le ciel, chauffant désagréablement. Des hommes, des femmes et des enfants étaient penchés sur elle, les vêtements plus ou moins raccommodés, le teint plus ou moins abîmé, le regard plus ou moins haineux. Elle en connaissait les trois quarts.

La foule s'écarta pour laisser passer un pasteur en tenue noire, lequel se planta devant la sorcière qui fut relevée de force par deux chasseurs.

« Où l'as-tu cachée ? » dit le pasteur.

Ils ne l'avaient pas trouvée, alors. Angrboda sentit des bulles de rire remonter le long de sa gorge. _Ils ne l'avaient pas trouvée_.

Qu'ils lui infligent tout ce qu'ils voudraient. Elle avait sauvée sa fille.

Le prêtre s'énervait.

« Où l'as-tu cachée ? » cria-t-il, sa voix partant dans les aigus. « Dis où tu as caché l'abomination que tu as enfanté ! »

Les yeux sombres de la sorcière se braquèrent sur le pasteur.

« Je n'ai pas mis d'abomination au monde » souffla-t-elle du ton serein de qui énonce la plus simple évidence.

Un des chasseurs lui cracha dessus. Le glaviot atterrit sur la poitrine de la femme qui ne broncha pas.

« Tu nies avoir eu commerce avec un esprit diabolique ? » fit le pasteur avec hauteur.

« J'ai communié avec un dieu » répondit Angrboda.

En un éclair, elle se souvint des peaux si douces constituant son lit, des mains habiles courant sur son corps, de la bouche de son amant sur son ventre épaissi par la grossesse…

Un second crachat atterrit sur elle.

« Idolâtre ! » cracha le pasteur. « Servante du Malin ! Damner ton âme immortelle de la sorte ! »

« Et toi, comment la damnes-tu en ce moment ? » rétorqua la sorcière.

La foule se mit à murmurer tandis que le visage du pasteur se crispait.

« Silence ! » hurla-t-il. « Où est ton engeance ? Dis-le si tu ne veux pas brûler ! Parle, créature ! Vas-tu parler ! »

« Au bûcher ! » vociféra subitement une femme rondelette au visage pustuleux – Angrboda savait de qui il s'agissait, l'autre lui avait toujours lancé des regards haineux en la voyant passer la robe impeccable, le visage encore jeune et attirant, libre et indépendante. « Au feu la sorcière ! »

Le cri mit le feu aux poudres. L'air se remplit de vociférations et d'injures tandis que le pasteur s'enrouait à tenter de rétablir le silence.

« Qu'on la brûle ! »

« Au feu, au feu ! »

« Silence ! »

« Au bûcher la sorcière, au bûcher ! L'enfer sur elle ! »

Alors ça y était. Angrboda ferma les yeux.

* * *

Loki n'arrivait jamais directement dans la hutte d'Angrboda quand il décidait de rendre une petite visite à la sorcière – visites qui se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes depuis la naissance de leur fille. De la sorte, elle préservait un semblant d'intimité et il jouissait de l'immense plaisir précédant à peine la visite – la fameuse montée de l'escalier, comme l'exprimerait si bien un fameux comédien des siècles plus tard.

De fait, ce fut seulement lorsqu'il poussa la porte qu'il vit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond du tout.

Le feu était éteint dans le foyer, les vêtements avaient été retirés du coffre et jetés en vrac par terre, les placards ouverts et vidés de leur contenu sans ménagement. Angrboda n'aurait jamais laissé son intérieur dans un tel état, elle se faisait un devoir d'être aussi impeccable chez elle qu'à l'extérieur.

Et pire que tout, le berceau vide avait été renversé par terre.

Il se téléporta directement au village. Si quelqu'un savait quelque chose, ce serait forcément là-bas qu'il se trouverait, Angrboda y était tout le temps fourrée pour un môme qui toussait ou un type qui s'était cogné l'orteil ou une ménagère qui s'ennuyait et voulait causer à quelqu'un…

L'odeur frappa tout de suite ses narines. La première pensée qui lui vint fut que quelqu'un avait laissé brûler de la viande de porc. Seulement, il y avait autre chose en dessous… Une odeur de teinture et d'os…

Les restes du bûcher étaient faciles à trouver, tout le village était rassemblé autour. Loki ne prit pas la peine d'écarter qui que ce soit, il renversa tout bonnement comme de vulgaires quilles tous ceux assez sots pour se mettre sur son passage.

Les flammes avaient presque tout consumé. Presque tout. Tout ce qu'il restait, c'était des cendres et quelques fragments d'os, ainsi qu'un galet troué que Loki connaissait parfaitement bien pour l'avoir vu suspendu au cou de son amante.

A ce stade, il avait compris. C'était seulement que son cerveau n'arrivait pas à enregistrer. Parce que c'était _Angrboda_. C'était son amante. Une horreur pareille, ça n'arrivait qu'aux autres.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? » s'entendit-il prononcer, mais d'étrangement loin, comme de l'autre côté du monde.

Le pasteur se raidit tandis que les villageois se recroquevillaient.

« Tu es l'esprit mauvais venu la courtiser ? »

Loki se retourna lentement et à la vue de l'expression sur son visage, même les chasseurs les plus endurcis ressentirent une pointe de pure terreur. Le pasteur serra la mâchoire et brandit sa croix lorsque le dieu païen marcha sur lui.

« Arrière, démon ! Arrière, incube ! Retourne auprès de ton maître Satan… »

L'homme en noir poussa un cri lorsque son crucifix de bois prit feu et se consuma dans sa paume. Le païen pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous avait fait ? Elle vous aidait, non ? Elle vous a toujours aidé, et vous la remerciez **comme ça **? »

Un soupçon de la vraie voix de l'être surnaturel avait suinté dans ses derniers mots, faisant ciller les trois quarts de l'assistance. Le pasteur resta inébranlable.

« Le Seigneur ne souffre pas que vive une sorcière » affirma-t-il. « Elle a eu commerce avec une créature maléfique et porté son engeance ! Elle portait l'emblème du diable ! Le châtiment divin s'est abattu sur elle ! »

Loki sentit son estomac faire un nœud, une voix dans sa tête hurlant _c'est ta faute c'est ta faute c'est parce que tu lui as fait un bébé c'est parce que tu as laissé ton empreinte sur son corps ils l'ont déclaré un monstre ta faute ta faute ta faute…_

_**Non. Leur faute.**_

Lorsque l'être surnaturel reprit la parole, ses yeux brûlaient comme les flammes de l'Enfer et sa voix sonnait comme les trompettes du Jugement céleste.

« **Et maintenant, le châtiment divin va s'abattre sur vous.** »

* * *

Lorsque Loki reprit le dessus sur Gabriel, des cendres tombaient en pluie sur ce qui avait été le village.

L'espace d'un instant, le païen se sentit horrifié. Parce que c'était le village d'Angrboda – le village sur lequel elle veillait, dont elle connaissait chacun des résidents, auquel elle avait toujours consacré son temps et ses efforts pour s'assurer qu'il perdurerait. Et il avait détruit tout ça.

_**Ils l'ont mérité. Elle leur a tout donné et tu vois comment ils l'ont traitée ? Toute cette dévotion, tout cet altruisme, et ils l'ont assassinée dès qu'ils ont pu se servir d'une quelconque excuse.**_

Mais c'était le village d'Angrboda…

_**De toute façon, c'est fait. Essaie de ressusciter qui que ce soit, et tu auras la Milice céleste aux fesses avant que tu n'ais pu dire ouf. Tu ne veux pas ça, n'est-ce pas ?**_

Non. Il ne voulait pas. Ce qui signifiait qu'il ne pouvait ramener personne. Même pas Angrboda.

Mais il pouvait au moins lui faire ses adieux.

Ce lui fut très facile de retrouver le galet troué dans les restes du bûcher. Ravalant ses larmes, Loki se transporta au lieu de leur première rencontre – le pin près du rocher moucheté, il avait pris la forme d'une pie et la sorcière faisait sa récolte d'herbes pour regarnir ses placards, et si seulement il avait _su_…

Il avait creusé un trou entre les racines du pin et y avait enfoui le galet lorsqu'il entendit les pleurs.

Il leva la tête. Un petit paquet rouge et bleu était coincé entre deux branches, et servait apparemment de source aux sanglots. Le sang de Loki ne fit qu'un tour.

Hela ne se calma que lorsqu'il l'eut délogée de son emplacement pour la serrer contre lui. Un rapide examen de son aura indiqua à l'Embrouilleur que le bébé n'était pas blessé : elle était juste affamée, elle avait froid et elle ne savait pas où elle était et elle voulait maman et maman n'était pas là…

_Maman n'était pas là._

Plus jamais. Plus jamais là.

Le bébé émit un hoquet tandis que des larmes commençaient à couler sur les joues de son père.

« Tout ira bien » gémit-il comme pour s'en convaincre. « Papa est là. Papa ne partira jamais. Jamais. »


	5. Makeover

Une des lois les plus incontournables de l'Univers spécifie expressément que peu importe le contenu de sa garde-robe, une fille venant d'accepter un rendez-vous ne trouvera rien d'approprié à se mettre pour s'y rendre.

Hel Lokadottir – tout déesse qu'elle était – ne faisait hélas pas exception à la règle.

« Quelle crotte » gémit-elle, promenant le regard sur la scène de crime dont elle était au centre.

Des robes gisaient par terre, un chemisier était accroché au plafonnier, des pulls drapaient les fauteuils au point de les dissimuler totalement sous le coton et le cashmere, et le lit pourtant large disparaissait sous les pantalons et chemisiers. Et dans tous ce foutoir, la déesse Norroise des morts ne trouvait rien d'approprié pour son dîner en tête à tête avec Dionysos.

Un dîner. Le genre avec des bougies. Et du champagne. Et un coucher de soleil derrière avec _Ti Amo _jouant en fond sonore tandis que le garçon se penche et embrasse fougueusement et complètement indécemment la fille…

_Stooop ! _hurla mentalement Louloutinette – la voix de la gamine de huit ans horrifiée à l'idée de salir sa robe et de décevoir son père. _Comment tu t'emballes, ma grande ?!_

_Mais c'est la première fois_, protesta Nicotine – l'adolescente excitée par ses hormones. _Et je veux enfin savoir quel effet ça fait de mettre la langue !_

_La ferme toutes les deux_, gronda Son Altesse, mettant fin à la dispute mentale qui commençait à enfler, et laissant Hel seule face à son désarroi.

Ce fut à cet instant que la porte s'ouvrit.

« Hel, je peux savoir ce que – oh. »

La jeune fille tourna aussitôt rouge poivron et se plaqua les mains sur la poitrine – geste tout à fait nécessaire vu qu'elle ne portait que sa culotte.

Les mains sur les hanches, Sigyn embrassa la scène du regard – sa belle-fille en petite tenue, au beau milieu d'une marée de vêtements – et additionna deux et deux avec une perspicacité atroce.

« Oh, Hela » soupira-t-elle d'un ton indulgent. « Ton petit Olympien a fini par faire le premier pas ? »

La déesse des Enfers ne savait plus où se mettre et se contenta de hocher la tête, sachant qu'elle ne réussirait qu'à produire un bafouillis incompréhensible si elle tentait de parler. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la femme blonde.

« Laisse-moi deviner, tu te demandes comment l'éblouir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hel se cacha la figure dans les mains. Sigyn s'approcha et lui posa gentiment les mains sur les épaules.

« Chérie, je ne vais pas me fâcher » assura-t-elle.

« Je sais » marmonna la jeune fille. « Mais… c'est _embarrassant _! »

« Quoi donc ? De stresser ? De ne pas arriver à se rendre belle ? »

Pour toute réponse, Hel enfonça de plus belle sa tête dans le refuge de ses bras. Sigyn lui caressa les cheveux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon cœur, je sais _exactement _ce dont tu as besoin. »

* * *

« Helen ? Helen, c'est pour toi ! »

Helen Larvig poussa un soupir excédé et s'empara du téléphone portable que lui tendait son assistante pour le porter à son oreille.

« Allô ? » fit-elle de sa voix la plus professionnelle – quand on dirigeait un salon de beauté, les clients s'attendaient à la beauté intérieure aussi bien qu'extérieure, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas se montrer ordurière en dépit de ses vœux.

« Idunn ? » fit la voix de Sigyn dans l'écouteur. « C'est pour une affaire urgente. »

Fronçant les sourcils, la déesse Viking de la jeunesse fit signe à sa secrétaire de décamper discrètement.

« Urgente comment ? »

« Hela a un rendez-vous. »

L'esthéticienne sentit ses sourcils décoller vers le plafond.

« Son petit Grec s'est enfin décidé, alors ? »

Un soupir déformé par la boîte vocale s'échappa de l'appareil.

« Comme tu l'imagines bien, Hel a besoin… d'un peu d'aide. »

« Et en échange, Loki arrêtera de glisser des contrefaçons aux effets secondaires déplorables dans mes produits ? » interrogea Idunn qui ne vouait pas une grande affection à l'Embrouilleur.

« Tout à fait » fit joyeusement Sigyn. « Et si tu peux, contacte Nanna et Eir, elles ne seront pas de trop. Je me chargerais de Freyja, question mode, elle est im-pa-ra-ble. »

« Tu ne mets pas Frigga dans la combine ? » s'étonna son interlocutrice.

« Dire à Frigga que sa petite-fille va voir un garçon ? Tu as oublié ce qui s'est passé avec Thrud ? »

Idunn fit la grimace. _Personne _du panthéon Viking n'oublierait jamais la pagaille provoquée par l'annonce que la fille de Thor était amoureuse.

« D'accord. On se retrouve où et quand ? »

« Au chalet d'Islande, et le plus tôt possible. A tout à l'heure, je vais attraper Freyja ! »

« A tout à l'heure » eut à peine le temps de dire Idunn avant que la communication ne coupe.

Restée seule, la déesse se laissa aller à sourire. Vraiment, il était temps que le fils de Zeus se décide. Et Loki avait beau dire, quand les femmes d'Asgard décidaient qu'une union aurait lieu, l'union avait lieu.

Elle composa un numéro sur le téléphone et attendit qu'on décroche.

« Nanna ? Trésor, tu ne devineras jamais pour quoi je t'appelle… »

* * *

« Alors ! » gronda Freyja de la voix terrifiante de la chef d'entreprise qui sait ce qu'elle veut, « qu'avons-nous là ? »

Plantée dans un coin de sa chambre, toujours en petite culotte et l'air moitié embarrassée moitié suppliante, Hel observait sa tante examiner chemisiers, jupes, pantalons, vestes et tout rejeter en bloc, sans cesser de marmonner sotto voce.

« Du rose… du rose… des dentelles… du pastel… du rose… des froufrous… des paillettes… du rose… des imprimés… du _rose_… »

« Tu vois le thème général ? » souffla Sigyn d'un air entendu.

La déesse de la séduction renifla d'un air méprisant, tenant du bout des doigts une chemise blanche à pois rose pâle Hello Kitty.

« C'est un miracle que son gigolo éprouve un soupçon d'attirance sexuelle envers elle » laissa-t-elle tomber. « Quel homme qui se respecte voudrait sortir avec une femme portant des T-shirts Mon Petit Poney ? »

« C'est gentil, Mon Petit Poney » protesta faiblement la jeune fille tandis que la déesse/couturière/conseillère de mode à ses heures perdues jetait le chemisier sur un fauteuil.

« Pour une morveuse immature, oui ! Et tu n'es pas une morveuse, Hel Lokadottir, tu es une femme, même si tu essaies de te faire passer pour la première option ! »

Freyja balaya du regard l'océan de tissu qui inondait la chambre.

« Du rose partout, des imprimés et des dentelles. Tu surcharges trop ! Pour ta tenue, il faut marquer le coup, ce qui veut dire simplicité. Vous allez dans un restaurant chic ? »

Hel plissa le nez pour se souvenir des détails.

« Le genre… italien. Avec des fruits de mer, des seaux à champagne, des serveurs avec grand tablier… et qui coûte trente dollars pour une entrée, je crois. »

« Chic, donc. Distingué et séduisant, je vois ça d'ici. De la soie. Une robe de satin de soie. Resserrée à la taille mais qui s'évase en haut des jambes, avec un bustier plissé qui tient par une large bretelle sur l'épaule… »

Plongée dans sa transe, Freyja ne semblait plus s'apercevoir que le monde existait en dehors d'elle et réfléchissait tout haut.

« Du doré. Il nous faut du doré. Ça s'accordera à la perfection avec ton teint. Pour le maquillage… »

« Je crois que c'est nous les plus qualifiées là-dessus, chaton » claironna la voix enthousiaste de Nanna depuis le seuil, Eir et Idunn juste derrière la déesse qui venait de parler.

« Il nous faut un maquillage léger » affirma Freyja. « Autrement, elle aura l'air d'un pot de peinture. »

« Je vois ça » commenta Eir. « Un rouge à lèvres saumon, plus un peu de fard à paupières bleu pour faire ressortir les yeux ? »

« Peut-être aussi du blush » suggéra Idunn qui avait apporté sa trousse noire bourrée à en faire craquer ses coutures de cosmétiques.

« Viens là, mon lapin » susurra Nanna en prenant Hel par la main, « quand on en aura fini, ton Dennis devra récupérer sa mâchoire par terre. »

La déesse des morts se laissa emmener avec une docilité désarmante.

* * *

« Non » soupira Idunn. « Il manque quelque chose. »

« C'est déjà très bien » hasarda Hel en se contemplant dans la psyché, en admiration devant la façon dont la robe moulait sa silhouette.

« Oui, mais un petit détail en plus » protesta Nanna. « Rien que pour accrocher l'œil… »

Depuis que sa nièce avait revêtu sa robe, Freyja arborait une expression pensive. Sigyn la lorgna du coin de l'œil.

« Tu as une idée en tête, peut-être ? »

« Je pense » répondit la déesse de la beauté avant de s'avancer.

Hel souriait à son reflet quand la sensation du métal froid contre la peau nue de sa gorge la fit sursauter. Elle baissa le regard et crut s'étouffer.

« Tatie… ! »

« Ne bouge pas » réprimanda Freyja en fermant les deux attaches du collier des Brisingar. « Voilà. Tourne-toi. »

Le cœur cognant à tout rompre, la jeune femme obéit.

Nanna avait les deux mains sur la bouche.

« Freyja, c'est de la folie ! Ton propre collier… »

« Ce n'est que pour un soir » répondit la déesse de l'amour. « Elle a besoin de toute l'aide possible, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hel s'était retournée vers le miroir. Au cou de son reflet, la délicate résille de chaînes d'or constellée de rubis et de morceaux d'ambre ressemblait à une précieuse toile d'araignée contre sa peau claire.

Elle sentit les mains de Sigyn se poser sur ses épaules.

« Oh, Hela. Regarde comme tu es belle. »

La jeune déesse rougit sous son maquillage.

« Tu penses vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr, ma chérie. Mon bel ange. »

**La robe d'Hel : www . robesmode Robe-de-soirée-A-ligne-diviser-side-en-satin-de-soie-p20703 . html  
**


	6. What you don't know

Retenant sa respiration, Naomi attendit que les yeux bleus de l'enfant s'ouvrent et se dirigent dans sa direction pour parler.

« Bonjour Castiel » fit-elle de sa voix la plus douce. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

Le petit plissa le front.

« Je me suis endormi ? »

« Rien qu'un moment » assura-t-elle.

« Je peux y aller ? » voulut savoir le gamin, l'air hésitant.

« Si tu veux » répondit la jeune femme, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

L'enfant se laissa glisser du fauteuil et se frotta les yeux avant de se diriger vers la sortie de son bureau. Elle le rejoignit pour lui ouvrir la porte, lui dévoilant une salle d'attente d'un blanc immaculé, garnie de quelques chaises en acajou. Sur l'une d'elles était assis un ange brun à l'air épuisé.

« Cas ! » s'écria le gamin en courant s'accrocher à son gardien.

« Salut bonhomme » fit le brun en retroussant vaguement le coin de sa bouche. « Tu t'es bien conduit ? »

Castiel fronça le nez.

« J'ai fait la sieste. »

Les yeux dorés de Cassiel se braquèrent sur Naomi qui soutint son regard.

« Tout s'est passé à merveille » affirma-t-elle. « Si jamais les cauchemars reviennent, tu sais où me trouver, mais je doute qu'il en fasse encore. »

Le brun paraissait sceptique.

« On verra bien » déclara-t-il. « Cassie ? Tu dis au revoir ? »

« Au revoir ! » fit docilement le gamin avec un petit coucou à l'adresse de la jeune femme qui le lui rendit tandis que la paire s'éloignait.

Restée seule, Naomi retourna dans sa salle de travail et se dirigea vers le bureau. Dessus était posé ce qui ressemblait à une pièce de monnaie chinoise, ronde et percée d'un trou carré.

La jeune femme ramassa la pièce et la contempla pensivement. Pourquoi lui avait-on donné l'ordre de la conserver ? Elle avait jeté un coup d'œil aux souvenirs contenus à l'intérieur, par pure curiosité, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces souvenirs n'étaient pas tout simplement détruits.

« Parce que ce n'est pas à nous qu'appartiennent ces souvenirs » intervint une voix grave qui faillit la faire sursauter.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, ce fut pour croiser le regard brun de l'Archange Raphaël, en train de la considérer gravement.

« Je n'aime pas qu'on se téléporte dans mon dos sans prévenir » rappela-t-elle, les plumes vaguement hérissées.

Les yeux marron s'étrécirent imperceptiblement et le guérisseur pinça les lèvres.

« Navré de t'avoir perturbée. C'est fait ? »

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme lui tendit la pièce. L'Archange l'éleva à hauteur de son visage.

« Tout est dedans ? »

Le regard bleu de Naomi se fit noir.

« Tout. Surtout le moment où il regarde brûler vive sa mère. Sincèrement, donne-moi l'ordre de détruire ces fichiers et qu'on n'en parle plus. »

« Pas question » trancha Raphaël. « Ça fait partie de son histoire personnelle. Un jour, il faudra qu'il sache. »

« Et dans l'intervalle, tu veux qu'il vive comme si de rien n'était ? » lâcha Naomi incrédule. « Même adulte et mature, des souvenirs pareils… »

L'Archange rangea la pièce dans sa bulle d'espace-temps attitrée.

« Il les supportera. Tu sais de quelle famille il vient. Ce n'est pas un traumatisme qui va le réduire à néant. »

« En parlant de traumatisme… »

Naomi hésita et se mordit la lèvre.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

Les yeux bruns étaient vides de toute expression reconnaissable.

« Pourquoi demander ça ? »

« Parce que… cette histoire de démon, juste après l'invasion, et tout le reste… »

Sa voix mourut devant le visage impassible de son prince.

« Je tiens le coup » déclara-t-il, et elle l'aurait presque cru sans la certitude qu'il était en train de proférer un mensonge gros comme une maison.

« Et bien, dans ce cas… c'est parfait. »

L'Archange déploya ses ailes, prêt à disparaître, lorsque la jeune femme prit à nouveau la parole.

« Et… je suis désolée. »

Le guérisseur la regarda sans comprendre.

« Je sais ce qui s'est passé. Je suis désolée. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Les excuses ne ramènent pas les morts » fit doucement Raphaël.

Avant que Naomi n'ait pu ajouter un autre mot, l'Archange disparut dans l'espace de temps nécessaire pour cligner des yeux.

**Écrit en écoutant la chanson générique de la série Dollhouse, What you don't know de Jonatha Brooke.**


	7. Ariadne

**Ariadne**

Lorsqu'il avait atteint la marque des cent ans, Dionysos avait décidé de retourner en Crète pour se recueillir sur la tombe de sa mère et décider du tournant qu'il donnerait à sa vie.

Il avait vendu la ferme avant de partir dans le monde, si bien qu'il avait ressenti un drôle de choc lorsqu'il avait pu constater tous les changements.

Les vignes de Sémélé avaient été remplacés par des oliviers entre lesquels déambulaient des chèvres au pelage sablonneux, et sous l'écorce desquels les cigales se protégeaient des rayons impitoyables du soleil.

Et puis _elle _était apparue.

_She was young, she was wild_

_Ariadne…_

En tant que fille de fermier, Ariane avait dû mettre la main à la pâte pour s'occuper des chèvres et des arbres, ce qui lui avait conféré une santé robuste et des cheveux répandant un parfum d'olive quand elle les secouait.

Elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il cherchait, et il lui avait répondu qu'il cherchait du travail, le maître des lieux avait-il besoin d'une paire de bras supplémentaires ?

Elle lui avait déclaré que son père accueillerait volontiers toute aide qui se présenterait à lui.

_She was shy, like a child,  
Had this funny dimple when she smiled,  
Lips as soft as petals_

Elle rougissait et se cachait la figure dans les mains quand il lui faisait des compliments, l'abjurant avec une figure écarlate d'aller la demander comme épouse à son père s'il la trouvait si belle que ça. Il avait fini par suivre son conseil.

Le fermier avait médité sur la question puis décrété qu'un gendre qui ne rechignait pas à la tâche, ne buvait jamais et souriait fréquemment constituait un parti tout à fait respectable, et avait accepté de donner sa fille à Dionysos.

Ariane avait attendu d'être seule avec son fiancé pour célébrer la nouvelle en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

_And eyes that looked at me as if I were a god._

Il avait été contraint de lui avouer la vérité sur sa vraie nature, bien sûr. L'attente de sa réponse avait été les deux secondes les plus effroyables de sa jeune existence.

Elle avait haussé les épaules et déclaré que ça expliquait beaucoup de choses.

« …Tu n'as pas peur de moi ? »

« Pourquoi donc ? Tu pètes, tu ris et tu pleures comme un homme. Quelle raison aurais-je de te craindre ? »

_And the years filled with joy  
And my heart filled with pride,  
Just to know Ariadne was there at my side_

Les années de son mariage à Ariane avaient été les plus belles de toute la vie de Dionysos.

Leur vie à la ferme n'était guère différente de celle d'un couple humain ordinaire : il fallait mener les chèvres au pâturage, vendre l'huile d'olive au marché, mettre le chien dehors quand celui-ci mettait la tête dans la marmite de ragoût. Dionysos et Ariane s'endormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se promenaient dans la campagne main dans la main, s'asseyaient près de la cheminée le soir.

Une vie simple. Une vie heureuse.

_Then she died.  
Being mortal, she died..._

Il avait fallu la mort de son beau-père pour que les paupières de Dionysos se dessillent.

Après les funérailles, il avait regardé Ariane et la réalité l'avait frappé de plein fouet avec toute sa cruauté hideuse.

En tant que demi-dieu, Dionysos jouirait de l'immortalité et de l'éternelle jeunesse. En tant qu'humaine, Ariane jouirait de la vieillesse et de la mortalité.

_She was young, she was shy,  
Ariadne..._

Il avait refusé de la quitter. Même alors qu'elle atteignait l'âge d'être prise pour sa mère, même alors qu'elle atteignait l'âge d'être prise pour sa grand-mère, même alors qu'elle le suppliait de partir pour ne pas être le témoin impuissant de sa lente dégradation.

Mais comment aurait-il pu l'abandonner ? Alors qu'elle était son épouse. La femme à qui il avait juré de rester auprès d'elle jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare.

La mort avait fini par venir, bien sûr.

_She was young, as was I,  
Surely, she was much too young to die_

« C'est le moment de lâcher prise » avait-elle dit.

« Je ne peux pas » avait-il sangloté, les larmes aux yeux.

« Tu n'as pas le choix » avait-elle soupiré. « Tu vas t'en remettre. Tu vas continuer à vivre. Et tu vas trouver un nouvel amour. »

« Non » s'était-il insurgé. « Je n'en voudrais jamais d'autre. »

Pour la dernière fois, le rire d'Ariane avait tinté dans l'air.

« Il faudra que tu apprennes. »

_And it fills me with joy  
And it fills me with pain_

Il avait vendu la ferme pour la seconde fois, après avoir fait enterrer Ariane à côté de Sémélé. Et il avait quitté la Crète le lendemain.

Il n'était plus jamais revenu sur l'île. Il y avait trop de souvenirs.

_It reminds me of how much  
I miss her and want her_

Le temps avait passé. Les humains s'étaient développés. Dionysos avait continué à errer sur toute la planète. A la recherche d'on ne savait quoi.

A la recherche de quelque chose qu'il avait trouvé dans une paire d'yeux bleus, lors d'une soirée dans un club enfumé.

Quelque chose qu'il avait trouvé il y avait plusieurs siècles dans une paire d'yeux bruns, près d'une ferme crétoise.

_And wish every day she were here_

« A quoi penses-tu ? »

Dionysos tourna la tête vers Hel, assise tout contre lui et le dévisageant d'un air vaguement soucieux.

« Tu crois aux prédictions ? »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

« Parfois. Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai… perdu quelque chose de très important quand j'étais encore jeune. Et… on m'a prédit que je finirais par le retrouver. »

Hel cligna des yeux.

« Et ? Tu l'as retrouvé ? »

Un sourire retroussa le coin des lèvres du demi-dieu alors qu'il la contemplait.

« Je crois, oui. »

_Ariadne…_

_Tu vas continuer à vivre. Et tu vas trouver un nouvel amour._

_Non. Je n'en voudrais jamais d'autre._

_Il faudra que tu apprennes._

**Écrit en écoutant la chanson "Ariadne" de la comédie musicale The Frogs.**


	8. Der Vogeltanz

**Der Vogeltanz**

« Juste une question. Il s'est passé quoi à Minsk ? »

Il y eut un blanc… bientôt rompu par les ricanements de Gabriel, tandis que Dionysos redevenait rouge poivron.

« Oh, allez » commenta l'Embrouilleur avec un sourire mauvais, « ne me dis pas que tu as honte ? Susanô en personne a trouvé ça marrant, et tout le monde sait qu'il a pas la rigolade facile ! »

« Mais c'était pas exprès » bafouilla le demi-dieu qui ne savait plus où se mettre. « Je me demandais juste si Puck arrêterait de me prendre autant de haut si je le beurrais comme un petit Lu, et la magie a sauté sur l'occasion ! »

La tirade lui valut un index agité paternellement par l'Archange sous couverture.

« A quoi tu t'attendais, franchement ? Je te rappelle que tu es le dieu de l'ivresse et de la folie ! Bien sûr que ça a dérapé hors de ton contrôle ! »

« Puck, c'est pas le lutin dans _Songe d'une nuit d'été ?_ » interrogea Sam qui avait étudié Shakespeare pendant sa terminale.

Gabriel hocha la tête.

« Oh, si. Encore plus imbuvable que moi – oui, c'est possible, horriblement infantile, et notoirement connu pour avoir couru dans les rues de Minsk sans rien d'autre qu'une écharpe en plumes sur les épaules, en hurlant qu'il était un canard. »

Il y eut un blanc.

« Sérieux ? » fit Dean d'une petite voix, hésitant à rire franchement.

Le sourire de l'Embrouilleur aurait pu servir de réclame publicitaire pour du dentifrice ultra-mentholé.

« Oh que oui ! Il peut plus voir un canard sans rougir maintenant. Il n'y a qu'à dire le mot canard quand il est dans le coin et il sait plus où se mettre ! Autant dire qu'on s'en prive pas lors des réunions entre farceurs, parce que sincèrement, c'est un fichu trouduc. »

« Et… c'est parce que… Dionysos a glissé quelque chose dans son verre » laissa tomber Sam, lorgnant la déité d'un air vaguement terrifié.

« J'ai pas fait exprès » répéta le Grec qui se cachait la figure dans les mains.

« Oh, quand les copains vont entendre ça ! » s'extasia Gabriel. « Coyote a toujours répété qu'il décernerait une médaille large comme une assiette à soupe au responsable de ce coup-là, il va pouvoir mourir heureux ! »

« Ne leur dis rien ! » s'écria le malheureux jeune homme. « Ma mère se retournerait dans sa tombe ! »

« Oh que si ! » rétorqua joyeusement l'Archange. « Tu crois vraiment que je manquerais une occasion de te faire honte alors que tu cours après ma fille ? »

Ce rappel refroidit un tantinet l'atmosphère.

« Je crois qu'on a du boulot à faire » dit Bobby.

Loki acquiesça.

« Ouais, je sais. Mais une fois qu'on aura récupéré Hela, je vais booker ma liste de copains, et là, on te fera une bringue de tous les diables avec Dennis ici présent comme invité d'honneur. »

Le pauvre garçon ferma les yeux et gémit d'horreur.

**Der Vogeltanz est le titre allemand de la Danse des Canards...**


	9. Ordre de mission

**Ordre de mission**

Zacharie savait qu'il était sur la corde raide. Après ses échecs répétés pour ce qui était d'obtenir le consentement des deux crétins en chemise à carreaux, Michel n'avait pas pris de gants pour l'informer qu'il était à une plume du renvoi honteux. Oh, et que le prochain ratage serait le dernier.

Autant dire qu'il sentait un système de glandes sudoripares lui pousser afin de lui permettre de transpirer alors qu'il répondait à la convocation de Raphaël.

L'Archange lui tournait le dos lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau, debout et promenant machinalement la main sur le dossier du fauteuil.

« Raphaël » fit nerveusement le Séraphin.

« Zacharie » répondit le guérisseur d'une voix plus basse que d'habitude. « L'un de nos frères ou l'une de nos sœurs semble s'être abaissé à commettre le péché de fornication avec une créature humaine. »

Le Séraphin manqua tomber à la renverse.

« C'est impossible » se reprit-il. « Aucun des nôtres n'a jamais fait mention de fornication dans les rapports des missions sur Terre – et nous avons toujours confirmé leurs dires ! »

La main brune ne daigna pas interrompre son va-et-vient.

« Et bien, quelqu'un aura réussi à glisser entre les mailles du filet. Et en a résulté un fruit. »

Zacharie sursauta et s'apprêtait à déverser un torrent de dénégation quand un geste de son supérieur le réduisit au silence.

« J'ai vu la fille de mes propres yeux » annonça Raphaël à mi-voix. « J'ai senti sa grâce, j'ai perçu son âme d'humaine. Tout ce temps, elle nous a échappé… »

La voix de l'Archange mourut.

« Comment avons-nous pu ne pas le remarquer… ? »

Zacharie faillit déglutir.

« Voulez-vous que je rectifie cette erreur ? »

Les ailes vert intense de Raphaël se raidirent brusquement. Puis, très lentement, il se tourna vers son subordonné, les yeux brasillant d'une lueur électrique.

« Je _veux_ » articula-t-il soigneusement, « que tu ramènes cette fille ici. Intacte. Tue tous ceux qui s'interposeront entre toi et elle si besoin est, mais je ne veux pas voir la moindre marque sur elle. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Dire que Zacharie se sentait dérouté aurait été un euphémisme du dernier degré de sévérité. La consigne pour les Nephilim – les seuls à pouvoir posséder une âme humain et une grâce angélique – était de les tuer à vue. Pas de les épargner…

Sauf… sauf en cas d'interrogatoire… oh. Alors, c'était ça. Le Séraphin redressa les épaules.

« Il me faudra savoir où vous l'avez vue, bien sûr. »

« Philadelphie » dévoila Raphaël, glissant deux doigts dans sa poche pour en retirer une photographie qu'il tendit à Zacharie. « Une réussite de ta part pourrait me… convaincre d'aller parler à Michel concernant ton maintien à ton poste. »

Le visage de la fille était étrangement familier au Séraphin, mais pas au point de lui permettre d'identifier son père ou sa mère angélique. Ban, il n'était pas supposé retracer la généalogie de l'abomination, uniquement la traîner devant les instances supérieures. Récupérer la sécurité de son job n'était qu'un plus bienvenu, mais non négligeable.

Il inclina la tête.

« Je vous l'amènerais le plus tôt possible. »

« Fais donc, oui. »

Sur ces mots, l'Archange le congédia.


	10. Service voiture

« Bon ! » s'écria Hel, la mine orageuse. « Où est la voiture ? »

Les deux Winchester se figèrent.

« En fait » avoua Sam – arborant une mine de caribou pris dans les phares, « c'est ton père qui nous a emmenés… Pour que ça aille plus vite. »

« Et je vais avoir l'estomac à l'envers pendant une semaine, maintenant » bougonna Dean, dont l'organisme était fâché avec la téléportation.

Ils auraient tout aussi bien pu annoncer à la déesse que Noël venait d'être annulé.

« Quoi, je vais pas monter dans l'Impala ? » s'insurgea-t-elle.

« Euh, non. Désolé » lâcha le chasseur brun.

La jeune femme étrécit ses yeux bleus phosphorescents.

« Très bien » gronda-t-elle, « aux grands maux les grands remèdes. J'espère pour vous que vous avez mangé léger ce matin. »

« Hé là ! » s'écria Dean qui commençait à entendre résonner la sonnette d'alarme sous son crâne. « Qu'est-ce que tu nous magouille ? »

Mais la déesse avait déjà dégainé un téléphone portable rose magenta avec porte-clefs Snoopy pour le plaquer à son oreille, sans lâcher Loki, s'il vous plaît.

« Allô, tonton ? C'est ta nièce préférée ! Oui, je vais bien. C'est juste que… Non, pas besoin que tu viennes casser la figure à quelqu'un. _Non, _j'ai dit. Pas contre, je peux t'emprunter ton chariot ? »

Elle écouta la réponse et roula dramatiquement des yeux.

« Je te le ramène intact, promis. _Non_, je ne peux pas demander à papa. Il est dans les choux, comment veux-tu qu'il me transporte dans son état ? Et c'était une question rhétorique ! »

Excédée, la blonde gonfla les joues.

« Je te promets que je ne vais _rien _casser ! Pas de carambolage, pas de piéton renversé, même pas de rayure sur la carrosserie. Alors, par pitié… »

Un sourire apparut sur le visage pâle.

« Ah, je le savais que t'étais mon oncle préféré. Embrasse Thrud et le duo infernal pour moi, tu veux ? »

Hel raccrocha et rangea le téléphone d'un geste du poignet avant de se tourner vers les deux humains.

« Et voilà, notre véhicule ne devrait plus tarder » annonça-t-elle, toute fière.

« C'est quoi, cette histoire de carambolage ? » interrogea Sam mi-figue mi-raisin.

« Oh, pas grand-chose » répondit Hel d'un ton badin. « Le plus grave qu'il y ait eu, c'est juste un bras arraché, mais Thor ne veut quand même plus me laisser conduire son chariot… »

« Un _quoi arraché _? » s'étrangla Dean.

Un coup de tonnerre couvrit ses paroles. Un éclat doré fendit l'air, et un char doré tel qu'en fabriquaient les Romains descendit littéralement du ciel, traîné par deux boucs au long poil grands comme des chevaux qui s'arrêtèrent sur la chaussée en roulant des yeux terrifiants.

« Et oncle Thor qui accuse papa d'être théâtral » soupira la déesse des morts en grimpant dans le char. « Bon, vous venez, messieurs ? Ou alors je vous laisse là ? »

« Je la sens pas, cette histoire » gémit Dean, « je la sens vraiment pas. »

« Heum, essaye de ne pas aller trop vite, d'accord ? » implora Sam en grimpant à son tour, suivi à contrecœur par son frère aîné.

Le sourire qu'il reçut en réponse aurait fait cauchemarder le requin des _Dents de la Mer_.

« Allons, où serait le fun si je fais ça ? » lâcha-t-elle avant d'empoigner les rênes des boucs qui piaffaient. « Hue, mes beaux ! A la casse de Bobby Singer ! »

Sam réussit à ne pas dégringoler en se rattrapant in extremis à la bordure de l'engin lors du démarrage, mais ses tympans explosèrent quand Dean se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces.


	11. En attendant Godot

**En attendant Godot**

« Alors… tu crois qu'il se passe quoi, là-dedans ? » interrogea Dionysos, debout sur le palier du bunker, louchant vers les formes allongées qui venaient d'y être installées – Bobby craignant un réveil en fanfare.

Hel frissonna.

« Je préfère ne pas y penser. »

« Allez, t'es même pas curieuse, _kukla _? »

« C'est de mon père qu'il s'agit. »

Le Grec fit la grimace.

« Ah ouais, d'accord. Forcément, sous cet angle, ça vous refroidit les ardeurs. »

« Tu as une façon de tourner les choses qui ramène tout à l'obscénité » s'ébahit la blonde. « On voit bien que t'es le fils de ton père. »

Le jeune homme lui adressa un regard mi-vexé mi-moqueur.

« T'es sûre que c'est pas plutôt toi qui filtre tout ce que je dis pour en faire des cochoncetés ? Vilaine, va. »

Penché sur un de ses livres – ouvert à la page dépeignant les effets possibles de la racine des rêves – Bobby se retint à grand peine de rouler des yeux. C'était _ça_, la nouvelle génération de dieux païens ? Des mômes qui allaient à l'université et causaient maquillages et gonzesses ?

Bon, tant qu'ils s'abstenaient de croquer de l'humain… A titre personnel, le chasseur-ferrailleur ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ce développement. Les païens étaient sensés réclamer des sacrifices humains, après tout. Pas s'allier aux chasseurs pour arrêter une Apocalypse déclenchée par les anges…

Putains de Winchester. Ils foutaient le bordel où qu'ils aillent, Bobby aurait dû voir venir le coup fourré. Pourquoi ça l'étonnait encore, que ces deux zouaves aient fait ami-ami avec un emplumé ?

« M. Singer ? » intervint soudain la voix de la fille, déraillant le cours de ses pensées. « Vous savez combien de temps ça va leur prendre pour revenir ? »

« Nan » bougonna l'humain de son habituel ton grincheux.

La fille se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

« Bon… Vous croyez que j'ai le temps de sortir fumer un petit coup, dites ? »

« Parce que tu fumes, chérie _mou _? Je croyais que tu t'opposais à la nicotine » s'étonna le demi-dieu.

« Je ne fume pas de cigarettes, je fume des pétards » répondit la blonde avec dignité. « C'est pas la même chose ? »

« Et ton père, il en dit quoi ? » grinça Bobby.

« S'il sait rien, il dit rien. Je peux sortir ? »

Le ferrailleur lui adressa un vague signe de main qu'elle interpréta visiblement comme une permission, puisqu'elle s'empressa de décamper après lui avoir adressé un sourire radieux.

_La déesse Viking des morts fume de l'herbe dans le dos de son papa. Où donc va le monde ?_ se demanda intérieurement le chasseur incrédule.


	12. Enuma Elish

Raphaël s'y connaissait en médecine – c'était son domaine, après tout. Il savait que, tout aussi improbable que ça puisse paraître, il était possible de mourir d'une vulgaire grippe. Du moment que le malade était trop jeune, souffrait d'un système immunitaire incapable d'assurer ses fonctions, ou refusait de se soigner de manière appropriée.

Il savait aussi faire la différence entre la maladresse et la négligence délibérée – entre une étourderie qui ne pensait pas faire de mal, et le sabotage froidement exécuté.

Assis devant lui, Adriel le regardait placidement, attendant qu'il signe le certificat de décès de la mort d'un de ses protégés. Ses yeux jaunes ne trahissaient pas la moindre anxiété, pas le moindre soupçon de détresse.

_Alors, c'est à ça que ça ressemble, le regard d'un meurtrier ?_

« Tu sais » lâcha l'Archange, « on s'attendrait à ce que tu sois un peu touché par les évènements. »

« Ah bon ? » rétorqua benoîtement son interlocuteur, refusant de battre d'un cil.

Le duvet du guérisseur se hérissa et il inspira un grand coup pour que sa grâce ne se mette pas à tournoyer à la façon d'une toupie détraquée.

« Ton protégé vient de mourir » rappela-t-il, gardant sa voix plus plate qu'une limande.

« Je sais. »

« La plupart des gardiens prendrait ça très mal. »

« Je sais. »

« Surtout quand le gamin est la seule chose qui leur reste de leur conjoint. »

Ah, là, il avait touché. Un tic avait agité la paupière d'Adriel, mais celui-ci reprit rapidement le contrôle de ses nerfs.

« Et si c'est la faute du gamin que le conjoint n'est plus là ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Ah oui, la grande excuse. Attribuer les complications de l'accouchement à un morveux même pas capable de se torcher tout seul. Si on va au fond des choses, le _mari _est techniquement aussi un meurtrier, puisque c'est lui qui a conçu le bébé. Les morveux, ça ne se fait pas tout seul, je te rappelle. »

Un nouveau tic de la paupière, et un autre au niveau de la commissure des lèvres. Une autre touche.

« Mais au final, ça change quoi ? » finit par dire l'ange aux ailes violettes. « Elle est morte. Et les garçons, ils étaient vivants. »

« Et maintenant, Castiel est mort aussi. Est-ce que Lailah est moins morte ? »

« Non » reconnut Adriel. « Mais je me sens un peu plus léger. Peut-être que la justice existe, après tout. »

Une sirène d'alarme se déclencha dans la tête de Raphaël.

« Où est Cassiel ? »

Adriel haussa une épaule.

« Chez Isaiah. Tu peux aller vérifier, si tu ne me crois pas. J'ai dit que j'aurais besoin de temps pour tirer les choses au clair, et il a accepté de prendre le petit pour deux ou trois mois. »

Deux ou trois mois, parfait. Ça laissait à Raphaël le temps d'agir – hors de question qu'il laisse un gamin retourner dans un environnement dangereux, ou le pauvre gosse n'atteindrait jamais l'âge adulte.

Pour l'instant, il ne pouvait que se débarrasser de la paperasse. Il attira le certificat de décès à lui et griffonna son nom à l'endroit adéquat.

« Une chose de faite » déclara-t-il en rendant le papier à son interlocuteur qui lui adressa un sourire absent. « Et j'espère que ça ne se reproduira plus. »

« On verra bien » rétorqua l'autre tranquillement avant de se lever pour quitter le bureau.

Resté seul, Raphaël ferma les yeux un court instant avant de s'emparer de la pancarte indiquant qu'il était fermé. Il avait un juriste à voir concernant une garde d'enfant.


	13. Fosterage

**Fosterage**

S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle Jude ne s'attendait pas, c'était à se voir confier la garde d'un autre gamin que Balthazar. Encore moins d'un gamin qui ne serait pas un Chérubin.

Et surtout, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit le protégé de _Cassiel_. Pour quelle raison le Cinquième Archange – comme on le surnommait – irait remettre sa précieuse progéniture à un petit gardien de nuit que personne ne prenait au sérieux ?

Cassiel ne s'était pas offusqué lorsque Jude lui avait posé la question sans prendre de gants.

« Mon protégé a besoin de changer d'environnement. Je crois que tu lui feras du bien. »

C'était la seule explication qu'il avait consenti à donner – salaud ! Résultat, Jude allait se retrouver avec un second marmot sur les bras, une perspective qui l'enchantait autant que de se faire opérer de la gencive sans anesthésie. Enfin, trop tard pour pleurer, le gosse arriverait d'une seconde à l'autre…

Trois coups frappés à la porte. Jude poussa un soupir, se repeigna vaguement de la main, tira sur sa chemise pour la défroisser un peu et alla ouvrir.

C'était bien Cassiel sur le paillasson, avec un morpion pendu à son bras ouvrant d'immenses yeux d'un bleu brillant sous sa tignasse noire. Hum, le petit avait hérité les cheveux sombres et les ailes foncées de son gardien, mais à part ça, pas un poil de ressemblance. De quoi avait l'air Madame ?

« Jude, voici mon petit. Castiel, voici Jude. Il s'occupera de toi pendant la semaine. »

Le môme jeta un coup d'œil au Chérubin qui lui adressa son sourire le plus rassurant. Quelque chose dut planter, car le gosse resserra sa prise sur la main de son gardien.

« Tu nous laisse entrer ? Que Cassie voie un peu sa nouvelle maison. »

Pas de raison de refuser. Jude s'écarta donc, permettant à Cassiel et au loupiot de pénétrer dans le salon qu'il avait désespérément essayé de rendre plus présentable. Ceci étant, inutile d'être prophète pour comprendre la futilité de ses efforts.

Le gamin refusa de piper un seul mot tandis qu'ils faisaient le tour – pas très long, c'était juste un petit appartement deux pièces après tout – mais retrouva sa langue quand Cassiel voulut lui lâcher la main.

« Non. »

Cassiel fit une pause et considéra le petit.

« Cassie, tu sais que je ne t'abandonne pas. Je viens te chercher le vendredi soir, tu l'as oublié ? »

Le petit secoua la tête, ses yeux bleus prenant un aspect mouillé.

« Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets. Pas vrai, Jude ? »

« Tout à fait » renchérit le Chérubin qui cherchait du coin de l'œil sa boîte de mouchoirs – si les chutes du Niagara se mettaient à couler, il voulait être préparé.

Le petit renifla, apparemment pas convaincu.

« Hé, regarde-moi, Cassie. Je ne te donne pas à faire des choses que tu ne peux pas finir, pas vrai ? »

Hochement de tête.

« Voilà, tu peux tenir une semaine. Ça passera en un rien de temps, tu verras. »

Tout en parlant, Cassiel avait délicatement détaché la menotte du petit de sa propre main, mais sans le lâcher du regard.

« Alors maintenant, je pars. Et je vais revenir vendredi à dix-sept heures, c'est d'accord ? »

« Très bien » déclara Jude, qui comprenait que l'autre adulte s'adressait à lui, même si c'était son gamin qu'il fixait.

Cassiel eut un sourire – bref et rapidement effacé – avant de se détourner pour quitter la maison sous les yeux de Jude et de sa nouvelle charge.

L'enfant – Castiel – émit un sanglot étranglé lorsque la porte se referma.

« Hey, hey » se hâta d'intervenir Jude, « ne pleure pas. Est-ce que ton gardien enfreint ses promesses ? »

Secouement de la tête.

« Ben alors il reviendra comme il l'a dit. Cinq jours, ce n'est pas si long, tout de même ? »

Le petit renifla, mais au moins les larmes ne se mirent pas à couler.


	14. Rien d'autre à te donner

Au début, ça lui avait paru une bonne idée. Après tout, un Archange était la personne la plus indiquée pour éduquer un futur Archange, et Raphaël était déjà bien assez surmené, et Michel était sensé être l'aîné responsable, alors il avait endossé la responsabilité.

Sauf que maintenant, elle était là. Et il ne savait pas quoi faire d'elle.

Gabriel ne faisait pas de bruit en sa présence, se contentant de le regarder de ses grands yeux de biche effarouchée, à croire qu'il allait la bouffer sans prévenir. Et lui sentait les mots se coincer dans sa gorge dès qu'il se retrouvait en sa présence.

D'accord, c'était honteux qu'il se montre aussi poule mouillée. Mais elle avait ses yeux, le visage de Luce, elle était la preuve vivante qu'il s'était produit _quelque chose _entre eux deux, et Michel ne savait pas comment se conduire avec cette créature qui était à la fois lui et Luce et en même temps elle-même.

Bon sang, tous les gardiens éprouvaient-ils cette même impression ? Probable, mais ça devait s'estomper avec la croissance du môme. Au fur et à mesure qu'on observait grandir son gosse et qu'on pouvait constater que oui, la marmaille était bel et bien une entité indépendante de soi.

Michel n'avait pas joui de ce luxe. D'abord parce qu'il ignorait jusqu'à l'existence de Gabriel, ensuite parce que Raphaël avait monopolisé le temps de la bambine – sans doute une bonne chose, le guérisseur avait de l'expérience avec les marmots, contrairement au général suprême de la milice céleste. Couper des têtes, ça ne vous prédispose pas vraiment à devenir un référent parental par excellence.

Sauf que maintenant, il y était. Elle était chez lui. Plus moyen de reculer.

Mais comment était-il supposé s'y prendre ?

* * *

Gabriel ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait des cauchemars. Michel était gentil, pourtant – il n'essayait pas de lui taper dessus, il ne lui disait pas des horreurs, il ne la terrifiait pas en lui racontant les horreurs dont étaient capables les gens.

Et pourtant, chaque nuit, elle faisait des cauchemars. Elle ne parvenait jamais à se rappeler leur contenu, elle ne réussissait qu'à se réveiller en sueur, noyée sous ses couettes, la bouche ouverte dans un cri muet.

Elle avait du mal à se rendormir, après. En fait, elle en était venue à ne plus dormir après le premier cauchemar de la nuit.

Elle avait fait de son mieux pour le dissimuler – Michel n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ça, et à sept ans elle était supposée être une grande fille, maintenant.

Seulement, elle n'avait pas dû réussir très bien, car lorsqu'elle se réveilla cette nuit-là, Michel était assis à côté de son lit et la regardait d'un drôle d'air.

« …J'imagine que ça ne va pas » lâcha-t-il, d'un ton un peu incertain, et Gabriel ne put s'empêcher de battre des cils tant c'était bizarre – parce que Saint Michel confus ? Un Léviathan en tutu rose, ce serait plus plausible.

Elle préféra s'abstenir de parler et tira sa couette sur son visage, attendant que Michel s'en aille. Sauf qu'il ne partit pas.

Trois minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle n'ose parler.

« Tu pars pas ? »

Michel fit la grimace.

« Ben, c'est ce que font les gardiens, non ? »

La fillette rabattit sa couette, juste assez pour contempler l'adulte à son chevet.

« Tu comptes me faire du lait chaud, aussi ? »

« T'en veux ? » demanda l'Archange, changeant de position sur sa chaise comme s'il allait se lever.

« Heu… nan. »

Un autre silence qui s'étira interminablement. Un long silence insupportable, si intenable que Gabriel se mit à fredonner faiblement, sans paroles, rien qu'une mélodie sans queue ni tête.

Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle prit conscience que Michel l'entendait et la regardait, les sourcils froncés. Pendant deux secondes, elle se demanda s'il allait la gronder.

Et puis il tourna la tête et se mit à fredonner à son tour, ses doigts pianotant de manière absente sur sa cuisse.

Lorsque Gabriel se rendormit, le fredonnement avait gagné des paroles qui la suivirent dans l'inconscience.

_Je n'ai rien, je n'ai rien à te donner_

_Que des câlins et des baisers_

_Par dizaines et par milliers_

_Je ne suis bon qu'à t'aimer_

_Je n'ai rien, rien d'autre à te donner…_

Quand la fillette se réveilla, elle n'avait pas fait un seul cauchemar du reste de la nuit, et Michel s'était endormi sur sa chaise.


End file.
